


污点爱人

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 同时进行的5D5V和魔界抹布3V





	污点爱人

“我们应该过去。”Dante看上去已经在忍耐的边缘了，那种无法掩饰的怒气在这位传奇恶魔猎人身上很少见，他们已经不再像年轻时那样情绪总浮在表面，强硬又毫无保留了。

“我们不能过去。”Vergil阻止了他，语气冷淡，但拉住Dante胳膊的手用的是不容拒绝的力道。“它们发生过了。发生过的意思就是不能改变。”

他们面前是一道时间裂隙，像一个形状不规则的巨幕悬在半空中。在时间性质的魔力暴走的地方，当那些乱七八糟的时间混在一起扰乱正常的时间序列，就有可能会出现时间弯曲现象。

这是他们在魔界的第三个月，Dante依旧没个正型，抱怨没有现代垃圾食品他已经快死了，说着一些烦人的废话，什么“我还没死就跟着你见识到了真正的地狱”，Vergil则不客气地告诉他想见到地狱自己可以代劳。

本来一切都很好。Dante，Vergil，一场并肩作战的旅程，一个从正常的以死相搏到非正常的兄友弟恭的过渡。直到这里，直到这副景象毫无预兆毫无预警毫无慈悲地展现在两个人眼前——

那是年轻时的Vergil，可悲的，虚弱的，手腕捆在一起，刀掉在地上，脚踝和大腿则被黏滑的触手分开绑缚在一起，两腿被迫打开成m型的Vergil。那令人作呕的触手正在他胸前拨弄，打着圈碾磨已经坚硬起来的乳头，将它们压进浅色的乳晕又抬起来，看着它们是怎样违背主人意愿犹疑地再次立起。

“——这一切都发生过了。”Vergil以快要捏碎Dante胳膊的力气阻止他靠近，“改变过去可能会影响现在，时间弯曲是无序的，你可能再也回不来。”

Dante强迫自己冷静下来，但是——该死，他现在看清过去的Vergil腿根泛红的勒痕和隐忍的痛苦表情。他从来不知道——他突然想到现在Vergil和他做爱时也喜欢被绑起来。

“给我个理由。”Dante说，“你才不会在意什么改变过去会影响现在，老哥，你连世界都差点毁灭了。”

即使分离的时间远多于重聚，争斗的回合多于和平，Vergil半是恼怒地想，他同胞兄弟的灵魂离他如此可怕地近。

“你以为我第一次看到时间裂隙的时候，没有想过回到过去，回到最开始的那个地方改变这一切？Dante，你没有目睹过那种景象，即使是我也会在它面前失去理智。”

Vergil，这个不自愿也不自知的宿命论者，冷酷而平静地说道：“不管是你的过去还是我的过去，那些都是我们必经的劫难。或许跳进时间裂隙，我，还有母亲在过去就有机会可以继续平静地生活下去。但那是懦弱的自杀，是杀掉醒着的自己去换一场美梦。只要你还是你，我还是我，我们就总会再次失去。Dante，我那时候明白了如果没有力量就连梦都做不长久。”

“但这不一样。”Dante看着Vergil冷冰冰的侧脸，那张脸上毫无触动，就像看到的不是自己在受辱。“这是不必要的劫难，Vergil，这毫无必要……”他突然说不下去了。

年轻的Vergil乳头已经红肿，而那些触手还在折磨它们，揪起看起来已经快要被磨破皮的乳尖从根部向尖端捋动，最后捏开小小的乳孔，触手末端分化出纤细的附肢，插入乳孔浅浅抽动起来。当那些附肢从乳孔抽出，被撑开后已经不能很好地闭合的小孔喷出了白色的液体。Dante看到Vergil的眼睛在过去的时间里泛着湿润的水光。

Dante喃喃自语道：“所以这是你刚有了Nero的时候。”Dante突然想到那时候Vergil应该是十七岁。

“别用这种眼神看着我！可悲的怜悯，Dante，不必要的怜悯。这一切的确发生过，是过去的一切造就了我，这就是我的生存方式：一个人想获得力量就必须要以抵押自我为代价。”

“Vergil，你这番长篇大论的真诚自白可不多见。你在掩饰什么？”

Dante转过头去，看着真真切切站在他身边的Vergil，视线从肩膀银色的荆棘纹样转到藏在拉链式高领后勉强能看到的喉结，又慢慢向下挪到小腹，以一种让人想揍他的语气宣布自己的发现：“你硬了。”

Vergil瞬间红透了耳朵。

或许人的命运确有惯性。Vergil始终强迫自己去看时间裂隙里自己的模样，就像是要以此证明他经受的一切痛苦都是有意义的。于是他看清了恶魔是怎样狠狠捅进了他的身体，又是怎样整根没入又抽出，现在他的肛口抽搐着咬紧那些把他强奸得快要高潮的肮脏肉块，黏稠的液体顺着肉穴和触手的缝隙被操得满溢出来。

面对这副景象，他的确硬了，还硬得发痛。

或许他想到了更多记忆，想起来了被撕裂，被啃咬，被轮奸。这不对，不健康，但当一个人很早的时候就被这么对待，即使他已经走到正确的轨道上来，只要一个契机，惯性还是会拉着他回到那些潮湿放荡的梦里去。

他记得之后会发生什么。对，就是现在了。Vergil呼吸急促起来。他看到那些触手终于抽出自己的屁股，触手丛根部的地方如花瓣般绽开，滑出一根属于恶魔的巨大而异形的生殖器。束缚着他的触手将他拎起，悬空在它拳头般大小的顶端上，将他放下几厘米又抬起，那硕大的头部数次浅浅地戳刺开他湿软的穴口，最后终于那些触手一点点放松，他双腿大开，被捆得几乎发麻，在重力的作用下一点一点不可逆转地吞入了那根可怕的东西。

这下实在是太深太满，插得他小腹都被顶起一个隐约的轮廓，想必肠道深处他分娩后还未完全闭合的第二入口也被完全打开了。他知道那会很酸又很胀，会痛得叫不出声，但习惯了后那种酸痛就没什么。他能挨过去。

他看到自己攥着被束缚在头顶的拳头，终于咬不紧嘴唇，崩溃地仰起头，发出一声哭泣般的惊喘。Vergil目不转睛地盯着自己，事不关己地想着：原来他的声音是这样的。

这时Dante的吻将他拉回原地。是Dante在吻他，他感觉到温热的嘴唇而不是湿滑的触手，如此小心翼翼地吻着他的耳朵。

Vergil没有犹豫，搂紧他的兄弟，他们沉默地亲吻起来，这对双生子盯紧彼此的眼睛，手指扣紧彼此的肩膀，逞凶斗狠般扯开彼此的衣服，胡乱滚在一起，在纽扣崩掉的时候他们一起听到了Vergil过去比现在声调略高的哽咽。

现在他们成功完全错位地交叠着，一个没了上衣一个没了裤子，就像一对长歪的连体婴。

Vergil脸还有点热。我脑子一定是烧坏了，他这么想，胳膊撑在Dante胯骨上，用牙齿帮Dante拉下裤子的拉链。“你要负责把它缝好。”他这么说着，凑近Dante和他脸一样发烫的阴茎——他一定是脑子坏了才会把自己的脸和他的生殖器相提并论——这个人没穿内裤。他用脸蹭了蹭Dante的阴茎，试探性地舔了一下，无不恶毒地虔诚祈祷：我祝你被拉链夹掉毛。

“为什么我还能看见你脸的时候就从来没有这种待遇？”Dante的声音有点哑，“嘶——好了老哥，别咬，我知道你不好意思。”Dante仰起脖子，给Vergil做了个深喉，含糊不清地说道：“你得先把我们送出去。还得在我吃完披萨之后。”

他说话时舌头的挪动让Vergil呜咽了一声，在嘴里含着鸡巴的时候说话显然不是个好选择，他呜咽时喉管的紧缩让Dante在心里吹了个口哨。绝妙的兄弟传感器。

Dante在Vergil射出来前放开了他，稍微向上挪了挪，撩开Vergil掉了枚扣子的外套，示意他分开跪在自己身体两边的长腿再分开一点——它们只穿着靴子的时候可真有点色情。他决定身体力行告诉他哥哥什么是正常的舒适的甜蜜的性爱——鉴于他们身高相仿，做这档子事可真是太方便了。

Vergil不明所以，但鉴于刚才弟弟把他伺候得还不错，于是乖乖分开了双腿——Dante沉重的呼吸现在直扑着他的屁股。他的脸烧得更厉害了。他看向另一边，过去的Vergil刚挨过一轮，摆着和他现在差不多的姿势，另一个魔物又爬上了他的身体，像狗一样骑他。

不，这不一样。他想，那是被迫的，他现在是自愿的。

他很快就没有时间多想了。Dante仰着脸掰住他的大腿，灵活的舌头从囊袋向上舔到会阴。Vergil僵硬了。他感觉那里的唾液风干后先是发凉，然后皮肤在魔界糟糕的成分不明的空气里紧绷，很快又痒痒地刺痛起来——那是什么？是Dante下巴上的胡茬吗？直到Dante的舌头，那该死的舌头，舔上他的后穴，Vergil不知道自己有没有丢脸的尖叫出声，但确实，他没有机会再把目光转移到过去的自己身上了。操，任那些东西怎么操他吧。他自暴自弃地想，几近恍惚。

Dante很满意哥哥低哑的尖叫。他能想象出Vergil现在是怎样一副模样，他爱死了Vergil为他失控，爱那张平时性冷淡一样的脸从眼角红到耳朵尖，爱冲进Vergil自给自足自成逻辑的世界，然后搞得他乱七八糟必须推倒重建。他第一次让Vergil到达高潮时Vergil就是这样的声音，他第一次操进Vergil身体里那个怀了Nero的地方时他也是这个声音。除了他没人能做到这个，没人能把Vergil搞成这样。

他更卖力地舔开Vergil，想必他的舌头一定比那些触手贴心，因为当他的舌尖顶进Vergil绞紧他的穴口，他的哥哥绷紧脊背，大腿根出了一层薄汗，几乎是发着抖伏在Dante大腿上，喉咙里挤出一声低沉的呻吟，再无暇去舔弄弟弟的阴茎。

Dante的鼻梁压着哥哥的臀沟，更深地吸舔着Vergil咬紧他的肉穴，将自己湿润灼烫的嘴唇紧紧地抵着Vergil湿软的穴口，一只手放开他的大腿，也跟着舌头一起插进来。他从未给Vergil做过这个。他们以前的性爱总是粗暴而随性的，每个人的血都和对方流得一样多。

Vergil终于哭出来了，他的呻吟和哭声混在一起，这是完完全全的失控，他被欲望彻彻底底打败了，这是他一直以来最害怕的事：快感压过痛苦，沉迷取代清醒，软弱又盲目。这不对，这是脱轨，但他没法阻止这个。他没法阻止Dante。于是现在Vergil崩溃又绝望地坐在弟弟的脸上，被甜美的快感淹没得手指尖发麻，臀瓣间的小口抽搐着高潮，阴茎未被触碰就射满了Dante的胸口。

我快死了。Vergil想。

他很久很久之前就向父亲的名字发过誓，在走向更高的地方，获得最顶点的力量之前绝不会死去。企图自杀的人表现得更多的是他天性中的软弱，而不是他的灵魂的力量。但或许你划一条线就是为了越过它，一个人一旦决定自己怎样都不会寻死，并且还却有实现它的意志力，死的诱惑就越会上瘾般找上门来。于是就像诅咒般，他无数次想过死去，不再生存甚至不再降生的念头在某些瞬间成了一阵突如其来的快乐。 

他直起身，跪在地上勉强转过来，急促地喘息着，他哭得一塌糊涂，现在透过泪水只能看见眼前光怪陆离的色块。他在其中分辨出自己的兄弟。

他小声说道：“我快死了，Dante。”

“你不会死的。”Dante回答他，“你命硬得很，不管是那个时候还是现在。或许只有在床上我们才能挑战一下这个久远目标。”

看来Vergil是真的很累了，最起码那种暧昧潮湿的气氛没有完全消失，也没有钉进Dante小腹的幻影剑。

左手和右手，从大拇指到小指，他们手指相触，又交错在一起握紧。

再也不需要回答了，两人的视线对在一起，就像多年前刀尖碰触刀尖，肌肤的相贴如烈火燎上寒冰，更多的欲望，更多湿漉漉的全然失控的无法自抑的欲望蒸腾起来了。在这可怕的会和里，他们仿佛触电，在迟来的启示里真正明白了那自降生之时就在黑夜和风暴里注定相缠的宿命。


End file.
